What Once Was Lost
by Melibells
Summary: Steve remembers something, someone...saving him from the sea.


This story is a Steve/Darcy AU. It's different from most of what I write, but I hope you like it :)

* * *

Steven sat in the sand, gazing out upon the expanse of blue black water beyond the frothy waves that broke on the shore. There was a storm in the distance, making the air a little more salty as the winds blew in from the briny latitude, though he made no move to seek refuge from the elements.

Memories compelled him back to this spot; glimpses of recollections as tempestuous as the surf. Alternating between flashes of lightning that spun wildly as his body was flung overboard...to the icy water that stung his eyes and burned his throat from involuntary breaths as he churned wildly about...hands grasping at him, pulling him through the chaos...and dark, inky hair that swirled around the most beautiful face he'd ever seen or imagined.

Her eyes were as wild as the sea itself, and he was sure he was drowning when her lips, full and plump, pressed over his own and sucked the water that threatened to fill his lungs. It was something so strange and vivid, that even through his confusion and distress, Steve was certain that he never in his wildest dreams, could have imagined it. He was also undeniably certain he would never forget, even as his consciousness waned while still in her arms.

When he finally awoke on shore, the sun was bright, and the sound of the waves sloshing to and fro was pierced by the sharp caws of seagulls. He'd immediately looked for his mysterious savior, but there was no trace of her. And that fact, left an inexplicable emptiness that eventually began to haunt his every thought.

Over the following weeks and months, he tried to live his life as he had before, serving alongside his fellow soldiers as he had before he was lost at sea. But it wasn't the same. He was changed somehow, and it had happened the moment his eyes looked into eyes that'd seemed to have more depth than the miles of ocean around them. The men noticed as well, and cast him wary and sympathetic glances, thinking he wouldn't notice. But he did. And it only made his desire to find the one who saved him stronger.

Weather was of no consequence, Steve had already seen the worst of it quite frankly. And truth be told, nowadays he found more solace in the the elements than he did in the company of people. Or even in several full mugs of ale.

The wind picked up, and the waves crashed with more tenacity, drawing him from his trance and his thoughts. He could feel the first droplets of rain tickling lightly at his face, so he pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, making no move other than that.

There was something different in the air though, something that gave him a rising sense of anticipation. He just didn't know what it was.

His eyes swept over the seascape, looking and hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever drove his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. But all he could see was the churning of the waves as they kicked up a frothy blanket that lapped at the wet sand. Except out of the corner of his eye, a dark shape shot up from the surface, only to crash back down too quickly for him to get a good look.

It was probably just a fish or a ray, splashing up from the restless currents. Months had passed without any sign of anything extraordinary...but he still watched. That feeling that something was out there wouldn't abate. Instead, whatever it was, had heightened his awareness and held his focus.

That's when he saw it. The shape was obscured by the cresting waves that tumbled over it, but they also pushed it closer to the shore. Chances of it being a sea animal or even just some flotsam were quickly vanished when he saw an arm swing out limply.

Steve didn't waste a moment, springing up to his feet to rush across the sand and into the surf. The water was just as icy as he remembered from his near drowning, but his body was running on something that pushed past the sharp chill, and he splashed forward. Dark hair contrasted with white foam, and his heart beat wildly at the sight. More so, when he drew nearer and he could tell the person was female.

He knelt down in the shallow water when he reached her side, not even glimpsing at her bare curves, because all he saw was her face; he could never forget that face.

She was cold to the touch when he brushed a hand against her cheek, so he didn't waste a second as he scooped her up in his arms, and rushed back out of the water. The minute he set her down, he checked for her pulse, finding just the barest flutter under his fingers. She wasn't breathing though, and by rote, he pressed against her chest, encouraging its natural rhythm. When she didn't take air, he immediately cleared her mouth and pressed his to hers, blowing with all his might.

With a sharp gasp, she sputtered and coughed into his mouth, arms flailing to either side. Her eyes opened, but strained against the salt and sand from the ocean.

"It's alright, it's alright..." The words left his lips before he could consider that he might scare her, especially in her current distress.

However, she didn't react. At least not to the sound of his voice. She started when he gently took hold of her hand, eyes wide now and searching for the source of contact. He could feel the tension in her arm as she tried to pull away.

Until her eyes met his.

The same blue eyes that had kept him from death, now took him in with undisguised recognition, and a smile bloomed across her pale face. He couldn't say anything, nor did she say anything. Rather, they just held each other's gaze in a reunion he'd almost lost hope of ever having.

When she reached for him, it broke their trance. She was disoriented and unsteady and couldn't seem to make her legs work in tandem. He didn't linger on that detail though, or her apparent inability to speak or understand him when he asked if she could stand and to hold on to him. He simply pulled off his jacket, wrapped it around her shoulders, scooped her up, and made his way inland.

And in that moment, with her fingers tracing over his jaw and lips and nose, as he carried her in his arms, the emptiness that had consumed him since falling in the ocean, faded away...


End file.
